King Of Fury
by Dragon Protecter 5-1-5-0
Summary: Pyro Fury the King Of Fury and Toothless the Prince Of Night the greatest hero's of all Vikings... wait that's later. Um 'what if'... no that's not right. Oh i know... Join Hiccup and Toothless as they... YOU KNOW WHAT JUST READ IT I SUCK AT THIS SUMMARY CRUD! (Rating: T/M)
1. Good News Bad News

**Hi everyone Dragon Protector here and have I got something for you. This story has got to be one of my best ideas of yet I just hope you all like it as much as I do. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **My How To Watch: HTTYD Skyrim Style**

 **Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

 **POV 'Hiccup': Shadow Fang Bio (Solitude)**

Skyrim; the only place in Tamriel that can give you frost bite on your nuts. My names Shadow Fang, secret friend of High King Stoick The Vasts son Hiccup Haddock the greatest Nord in Tamriel as far as I'm concerned. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset, the only problem are the pests. You see while most places have giant attacks, skeever infestations, or bandit raids, we have… vampires, dragons, psychotic necromancers, falmer hives, and the worst of all The Aldmeri Dominion a.k.a. the Thalmor, damn bastards outlawing the worship Talos. These problems have been a thorn in Skyrim's ass ever since the Oblivion Crisis [?] years ago when the last 'dragonblood' Emperor perished. Now I've never personally meet these people but I'll take Hiccups word for it. Fishlegs he's the court wizards apprentice, not much of a fighter though, but if you ever need a potion crafted or bought he's your man. Next Hiccups cousin Snotlout next in line for High King which I believe is a disaster waiting to happen and the biggest asshole in Tamriel, even though Hiccup hates him with a burning passion I'll have to thank him, Hiccup is who he is today thanks to him and the next four. Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt the twins that are constantly sent to jail for their thievery and pranking (more hurtful ones on Hiccup). Also guess where they get the coin to get out, yep Hiccup. The city smith Gobber, Hiccup says other than the shop owners he's the only one that doesn't hate his guts and taught him everything he knows. And last but definitely the best and most beautiful person in all of Tamriel 'Hiccups words not mine' Astrid Hofferson, training for the guard, a great fletcher, hunter, and the second most respected citizen of Solitude first being Stoick. Gods I wish he'd just shut up about her before I start thinking about abducting her and tossing her in a crypt with Hiccup, what I never said I was romantic. Yeah Solitudes great and all but my friends story doesn't start there, oh no that would be here in this abandoned cemetery in the cursed mash of Hjaalmarch… Blood Grave Mansion.

POV: Hiccup


	2. Time For Battle

**Good day my fellow dragon lovers and welcome to King Of Fury chapter 2. I hope you find it to your liking and if not well your loss but anyway I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **King Of Fury**

 **Time For Battle**

 **5:30am**

 **Dragon Armory**

 **POV: Marina**

 **(Upbeat getting ready for battle music)**

It's almost time for Fury's departure and I've got the job of armoring the 30 Fury's, at least I have help from some tribe's men.

Marina: "Come on pick up the pace the Queen's not going to be happy Vikings are on her island!" I bark to the men.

I look over to the Pyro Squad.

Marina: Gergan how many more Pyro Fury's are left?" I question Clan Pyro's Captain.

Gergan: "Just got to hook this together and finished. Alright Lady Blue all Pyro Fury's are ready." He answers.

Marina: "Good now go help Aqua Squad!" I order the man.

Gergan: "Yes Lady Blue." He bows and charges off to assist Clan Aqua.

I'm just about to go down there myself to get things moving faster when I feel a tug on my shirt. Turning around I see Rosa with her head tilted confused as to what's going on.

Rosa: "Mama what's going on, why are my Fury friends getting covered in Uncle Fury's metal?" she asks wanting an answer.

I look at her thinking of the best way on how to put this without her going ballistic on me.

"Um… well you see Rosa…um." I try to find the words but just can't.

Rosa: "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" she screams at me.

I was about to yell back when a gust of wind blows past. Looking past Rosa I see my brother land with Toothless.

Fury: "Rosa that is no way to speak to your mother now apologize." He calmly snap's at her, that all way's scares me when he does that.

Rosa: "Sorry Uncle Fury… sorry mama." She sniffs.

I'm about to hold her when Fury picks her up and cradles her in his arms.

Fury: "Now Rosa why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asks her.

Rosa: "I just want to know why my Fury friends are dressed in metal?" she asks him.

Fury: "Rosa I know your mother and I should have told you last night but, the Fury's are going out with me in about 2 hours to battle the Queen." He sighs.

Rosa: "But that's like throwing your life away uncle." She states teary eyed.

Fury: "Now Rosa like I told your mother it's going to take a lot more than some smelly old queen to keep Toothless and I down, besides I have to go even if I didn't want to." He tells her with his 'everything is going to be alright' voice.

Rosa: "But… why?" she asks starting to cry.

Fury: "My little Rosa I wish I didn't have to go but, my old tribe is now as we speak sailing through the evil fog around her island and my father, uncle, teacher, cousin, and the women I love are on those ships and no matter how much I want to slug my father and cousin in the jaws they are still family just like you, your mother, Toothless, Sparkle, I, and the rest of our tribe are. Now do you remember my 3rd motto?" he says holding her like she's the last thing he has in life.

Rosa: "Family and friends are the ones that you care for, look up to, share knowledge with, play with, and lay down your life for. Family and friends are home and that's all you truly need in life." She recites his motto word for word.

Fury: "That's my girl, now if your good while I'm gone I'll bring back a present for you." He says smiling.

And in an instant my daughter goes from sorrow to ecstatic in less than a second.

Rosa: "Ok I'll be good and you better come back." She states.

Fury: "Don't worry I will." He says with a laugh.

Rosa: "Promise?" she asks. **(Anyone else getting de ja vu?)**

Fury: "Why; I always come back."

Rosa: "Because I can't take care of mama all by myself." She say giggling.

Marina: "I'm not that bad." I pout.

Fury, Rosa, and Toothless just laugh.

Fury: "I promise I'll return Rosa and your right your mother would be lost without me." He says jumping on to Toothless and flying off.

Marina: "PYRO SHADOW FURY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I scream at him.

 **6:30am**

 **Helheim Fog**

 **POV: Valerie**

 **(Creepy Suspense Music.)**

We had just entered the gates of Helheim and for the first time in my life I felt true fear. On my ship we had Stoick the Vast the chief of our tribe, Gobber the Belch my adopted father, Astrid my best friend, the twins Ruff and Tuff the double mayhem, Fishlegs the book worm, and Snotlout the bane of my existence.

Astrid: "So Valerie what do you think about all this?" my best friend asks me.

Valerie: "Well; I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared" I answer her.

Snotlout: "Baby you don't have to be scared I'm right here." The bane of Astrid and I's existence.

Valerie: "Fuck no; you are not helping my fear. Gods I wish he were here." I say to myself.

Snotlout: "Wait you mean Useless, why the hell would you want him here?" He asks me.

Astrid: "Oh I don't know maybe because he was the only male on Berk that had the balls to ask her on a date." She says nonchalantly.

Valerie: "Why thank you Astrid." I smile.

Snotlout: "Wait 2 things; A: Since when did Astrid give a shit about Useless and B: What can he give you that I can't?" he asks us.

Astrid: "To answer your first question he earned my respect but that's a secret between him and I." She says with a blush.

Ruff: "Um… let's see, he never tried to hit on a girl." 1 of the twins says.

Fish: "He's smarter than 95% of the people on Berk." The book worm says.

Tuff: "He's light, lean, fast, and agile." The other twin states.

Astrid: "And he's the only known person that can calm Valerie down." She snips.

Snotlout: "Whatever." He says pouting.

I just wish he were here to help me get through this but, looks like the man I love has vanished without a trace. Suddenly the ship stops and I see Stoick jump onto land.

Stoick: "We're here." He say.

Valerie: 'Well at least I'll get to be with mom and dad.' I think before all hell breaks loose.

 **7:00am**

 **1 Mile From Nest**

 **POV: Fury**

Gergan: "Chief how much farther till we reach the nest?" the Commander of Clan Pyro asks me.

Fury: "Only a mile left to go everyone." I answer.

We fly for another half mile when I hear the Commander of Clan Terra Verna calls out.

Verna: "Chief what in the name of Odin is that?" she points and asks.

Looking to where she's pointing and low and behold there's the Queen out of her throne.

Fury: "Verna that would be the Queen now here's the plan, Gergan I need Clan Pyro to go the far side of the island and help any wounded Vikings. Verna you will take to the sea stacks and wait for my call to fire. Snapper I need your Clan Aqua to escort the fleeing Vikings to Clan Pyro. I will take my Fury's to the heart of the battle." I order in my chief voice.

All: "Yes Chief Fury!" They shout.

Fury: "Let's do this." I say to myself.

We shoot off for battle and I can only think of one thing.

Fury: 'God's I hope she's not here.' I think.

 **7:30am**

 **Queen's Nest**

 **POV: Stoick**

I was a fool I've just sentenced my own people to death.

Stoick: "Take them to the far side of the island." I order my brother in law Spitelout.

I charge off towards the beats but am stopped by Gobber.

Stoick: "Go with the men." I order.

Gobber: "I think I'll stay with you in case you plan on doing something crazy." He says.

Stoick: "I can buy them enough time if I give that thing something to hunt." I say to my lifelong friend.

Gobber: "Than I can double that time." He smiles at me, friends to the bitter end.

We charge back in front of the beast getting its attention.

Stoick: "Here!" I yell.

Gobber: "No Here!" Gobber yells.

The beast has decided and it looks like I'm the target so I await my death.

 **7:45am**

 **Queen's Nest**

 **POV: Valerie**

I started running until I heard my father yelling and when I turn around I want to run to him but Astrid is holding me back.

Valerie: "LET GO OF ME ASTRID, I HAVE TO SAVE DAD!" I scream at her.

Astrid: "No I won't let you get killed I made a promise and I'm going to fucking keep it." She says fighting back tears.

Astrid: "I promised Hiccup that I'd keep you safe in case anything happened to him." She says crying.

Valerie: "I'm sorry Astrid but family comes first." I say escaping her grip.

 **(Low Night Fury Screech)**

Fishlegs: "WAIT…" he yells at us.

 **(Night Fury Screech)**

Fishlegs: "Do you hear that?" he asks wide eyed in horror.

 **(High Night Fury Screech)**

Snotlout: "It's getting louder." He state the obvious.

 **(Multiple High Night Fury Screech's)**

Astrid: "There's more than one." She says with a hint of fear.

Just when I'm about to run off anyway I light brown dragon lands in front of me, while more surround the others.

Snapper: "And where do you think you're going lass?" A voice asks from a top the dragon.

Valerie: "Who…are you?" I ask the dragon rider.

Snapper: "None of your business at the moment but my chief has ordered me to get every fleeing Viking to the far end of the island." he says diplomatically.

Valerie: "No I have to get to my dad." I defy.

Snapper: "Oh do you mean him?" he asks smiling.

And what do you know there's my dad and Stoick being carried off to the far end of the island.

Astrid: "Who are you and what are you doing here?" my friend demands.

The man just yawns like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Snapper: "Names are not important at this time just know that I come from Fury Isle and if you want to know what we're doing here just look up above the Queen and in front of her on the ground." He tells us.

We all look and to our shock there are 10 Night Fury's on the cliffs to the beasts left, right, and back, but the one thing we all thought was not only strange but stupid was that a man no older than us was on the back of a Night Fury that was in cased in armor and he was talking to the beast.

Valerie: 'Why do I have this feeling of hope and love right now?' I think to myself.

We all just stay and watch wondering what will transpire.

 **Yeah; Yeah I know cliff hanger no surprise there but come on what do you expect from some one who's live nothing but drama. Oh the fun you can have. Any who I hope you liked it and if you have any questions let me know and I'll see if I can answer them. Till next time, bye.**


	3. King Vs Queen

**Welcome back my lovely dragon riders it's time for chapter 3 of King Of Fury and if I last recall I left you all at a cliffhanger, well let's get back into it. I hope you enjoy. See you at the end.**

 **King Of Fury**

 **Chapter 3: Boom Goes The Demon**

 **8:00am**

 **Dragon Nest:**

 **POV: Hiccup**

After setting everyone in their positions Toothless and I decided to be political.

Hiccup: "So demon do you wish to surrender peacefully or do we roast your corpse?" I ask the monster.

She turns to me and glares and roars in rage.

Queen: **"Do you seriously think that you can kill me worm?"** she taught.

Hiccup: "Why yes, yes I do." Que the smartass remarks.

Queen: **"You're but a nuisance."** She laughs.

Hiccup: "Oh real original." I deadpan.

Queen: **"You humans are all alike, useless pathetic."** She rants.

Hiccup: "You're really going to have to better than that to rile me up demon." I state looking away.

I turn my head and see a sight I hoped to never see. The teens of Berk talking to Snapper and what do I see, the love of my life Valerie here on this deadly island, but that's not the worst thing. I then see an ice blue night fury land next to Valerie, the rider being my adopted daughter.

Queen: **"First you and then all of those Vikings that dare over throw my…"** She started.

Hiccup: "THAT'S IT, YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THE PEOPLE I LOVE. I WILL END YOU DO YOU HEAR ME YOU OVER GROWN GECKO FROM HELL, ITS TIME FOR A NEW RULER AND THAT IS ME KING OF FURY, CHIEF OF FURY ISLE. FOR EVERY LIFE LOST IN THIS 300 YEAR OLD WAR VIKING AND DRAGON YOU SHALL BURN!" I roar in rage.

And then to anyone watching's shock and horror we rocket off the ground into her mouth.

 **8:15 am**

 **Dragon Nest**

 **POV: Valerie**

As we stand here in utter horror an ice blue night fury and rider lands next to me. But the rider says nothing.

We watch as this "King Of Fury" roars at the beast and rockets straight into its mouth.

Valerie: "Is he insane?!" I scream.

Snapper: "Sometimes; but whatever the Queen said just made Fury go into tyrant mode. I feel bad for her." He smiles sarcastically.

Snow: "Snapper is daddy going to…?" The small rider asks trailing off.

Snapper: "You got that right Snowflake… Wait, SNOWFLAKE!" He screams.

Snow: "Yay daddy's gone rouge!" she screeches.

We all look to them like they're insane, but Astrid stepped forward.

Astrid: "I'm sorry but why so happy and why did he fly into that demons mouth?" She asks the two.

The girl looks at us and grins.

Snow: "First I'm happy for two reasons, one I've never seen the end result of daddy's "Tyrant Mode" and now to answer you're second question if my calculations are correct the reason will be clear in 3… 2… 1…" she says.

BOOM,BOOM,BOOM…BOOM…BBOOMM…BBBOOOMMM!

We watch on as the beast explodes from every corner chunks of flesh, bone, and scales flying every direction. We were too entranced by the explosions that we didn't notice the massive tooth flying at us, but apparently the girl did and formed some kind of ice cage over us but I didn't care about that at the moment. I was more concerned about what happened to their chief.

 **8:30am**

 **Dragon Nest**

 **POV: Stoick**

I had just awoken and walked out of the healers tent, but what scared the hell out of me was that all of my men were surrounded by tons of different dragons and people riding some of said dragons. In complete shock I still needed answers so when I saw Gobber calling me over to talk with two of the riders I went to ask my questions.

Gobber: "Raven, Lily I'd like to introduce you to Stoick The Vast chief of Berk." My friend enounces.

The guy in raven black leather armor dismounts his dragon and starts to circle me.

Raven:" Hmm… I see… quite a lot of potential yet needs to learn from the boss what you say Lily." He says stopping by the young lasses dragon.

Lily: "Well from his records he is the strongest Viking chief of this era yet he needs to learn a few things." The lass answers'.

Gobber and I look to each other and shrug.

Stoick: "Um, lad, lass can I ask who you people are and why you're here?" I ask calmly.

The girl looks at me and did the unexpected, she jumped off her dragon and climbed up me and sat on my shoulder and before I took her off she smacks my hand away.

Lily: "Well my strong Viking friend we are Draconians of Fury Isle and…" She giggles before being interrupted by a loud boom and the shaking of the ground.

Stoick: "What in Odin's name was that?" I ask trying to regain my balance.

Raven: "That Vast was the end to this 300 year old war." The lad grins.

 **8:45am**

 **Dragon Nest**

 **POV: Snow**

Snapper: "What you all witnessed was the end of a 300 year old war." He smiles.

Fishlegs: "Wait you mean to tell me that the war is over because that things dead?" he asks unbelieving.

I was just about to talk when a midnight black night fury and rider both in demonic looking armor land in front of us. He rider dismounts the fury.

Snow: "Daddy, uncle Toothless you guys killed her." I stare at them in wonder.

Fury: "SNOWFLAKE ARCTIC FURY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Dad roars.

Snow: "'gulp' RUN!" I yell in fear.

And I take off to base camp hoping to get to aunty before daddy catches me. I look back to see everyone else following me. I just kept running until I got into base camp. I stopped to catch my breath then bolted to the healer's tent but right before I get in someone grabs me by my shirt.

Snow: "Hey." I shout out.

I'm then turned in the air to see daddy.

Snow: " **S** elavi." I sigh.

He throws me over his shoulder and carries me into the main tent. Daddy 1 Snow 0.

 **Hey fellow dragon protectors I hope you enjoyed chapter3. If anyone has any questions let me know, I've got another HTTYD ready to go but I'm going to wait till I post chapter 5 of this one. Any who I hope you all liked it and remember "Explosives are fun BOOM, BOOM, and BOOM yay".**


	4. Astrids Memory

**6:00pm**

 **Berk Forest**

 **POV: Astrid**

 **It was about an hour after the first day of training. Snotlout had been annoying me and I just ran to get away from it all, so I went to train.**

Astrid: "Raaah… huh, huh, dam you Snotlout can't that idiot take a hint." I growl in annoyance.

 **I'd been going at it for almost 3 hours straight.**

Astrid: "Well time to hit the springs." I groan as I crack my back.

 **I followed the path that I created when I first discovered my secret springs when I arrived I set my axe down and stripped, I may be not a sissy girl but even I can't stand that much sweat gross.**

Astrid: "Ah now this feels good." I sigh in relief.

 **I was in for about an hour but I guess I was too into it since I didn't hear the scariest time of my life approach.**

Thug 1: "Well, well looks like we caught a beauty today lads." The guy says while holding me down.

 **It happened so fast it was a blur one moment I'm enjoying the hot water and then I'm flat on my back spread eagle having 2 guys holding me down while the other slides the flat part of his knife along my breast.**

Thug 2: "So boy's all at once or take turns?" the guys with the knife laughs.

 **At first I was confused, that was until one of them…**

Thug 3: "Why not all at once now and then later tonight we have even more fun with her?" the third one suggests.

 **They were planning to rape me, pushing that aside for the moment I looked at my options, no axe, pinned under to strong men and one has a knife against my inner thigh.**

Astrid: 'I never thought I'd do this but…' I think.

 **I screamed for the first time in my life I actually screamed for help, they didn't like that so they started cutting my inner thigh, left cheek, stomach, and right breast and they were deep. Apparently they want to torture me first and make me beg. The guy with the knife started to cut on the side of my neck but stop after hearing some strange sound.**

Thug 1: "What was that, you two check it out." He orders the others.

 **With the two holding me gone I was able to sit up but right then a hand muffled me and dragged me into the brush when I look up I see emerald green eyes under a black hood and that's all.**

Astrid: "Hmmm…mmm…" I mumble squirming out of whoever muffled me.

 **He pointed to the men and then gestured for me to follow.**

Thug 1: "What she's gone, look everywhere she's here somewhere." He orders.

 **The thugs were a little bit away now so I thought I'd ask a question,**

Astrid: "Who are you?" I ask stressed.

Hiccup: "You'll find out once were out of here." He groans.

 **I thought great I'm either being rescued by this stranger or I'm following said stranger to my death**

SNAP

Astrid: "Ah shit." I groan.

Thug 3: "There she is, get her and the guy." He orders.

 **They found us and they were mad.**

Hiccup: "Run girl, run!" her shouts.

 **We ran for quite some time but my injuries were getting worse by the second now, I couldn't go far much longer. We went for probably about another 3 minutes until we came to a cliff face.**

Astrid: "We're trapped." I groan.

Thug 1: "There get them!" he yells.

 **They caught up and are heading are way. I look over to the cloaked man to see him by the wall.**

Hiccup: "Hey sweet heart I'll give you a boost." He says cupping his hands.

 **From his size I thought I'd have to pull myself up but he launched me up there. I turned around and reached down.**

Astrid: "Come on I'll pull you up." I call down.

 **But it was too late.**

Thug 2: "You ain't going anywhere." He growls.

Thug 1: "Looks like we're going to have to work for our toy." He smirks.

Hiccup: "You know I just realized that you Outcasts talk way too much." He sighs.

 **On the outside I was terrified for this guy but inside I couldn't help but laugh.**

Thug 3: "Who are you boy?" the thug asks.

 **I've been thinking the same thing.**

Hiccup: "Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He says revealing his face.

 **I was shocked, no more like "he…you…was… WHAT", yeah that's more like what it.**

Thug 1: "Who knew that Stoick's mistake liked to steal others toy's for himself?" he laughs.

 **Ok the toy thing made me growl but Hiccup using girls, Hel herself would marry Snotlout first.**

Hiccup: "First the girl is not anyone's toy, second the only mistake that I made was not following her to begin with, and finally…" he says and then pauses.

 **Wait he was following me at first, wonder why.**

Hiccup: "Run." He smiles throwing down a ball.

Cough,cough,cough

Astrid: "What was that?" I ask.

Hiccup: "Zippleback bomb mi'lady works the same as a smoke ball." Hiccup says appearing next to me.

 **God's when he suddenly appeared like that it scared me.**

Astrid: "Shouldn't we be running like you said?" I ask a little freaked.

 **That smile of his is terrifying, huh never thought I'd be terrified by Hiccup**

Hiccup: "I didn't tell us to run, I told them." He smiles darkly.

Thug 3: "Get down here and fight like a man." He demands.

Hiccup: "Naw, I think my friends will do that for me." He smiles.

 **What friends, I didn't think he had any.**

Hhhiiisss

Thug 2: "What was that?" he asks scared.

 **My thoughts exactly and when did it get so dark.**

Hiccup: "That is the sound of your death." He smirks.

 **His eyes their, their glowing.**

CLICK, CHIRP, SCREECH

 **Right after those sounds all Hell broke loose, from behind the thugs, from the left and right, and even running passed us were Speed Stingers. What my eyes witnessed will haunt me for years, those Stingers ripped them apart. The blood splattered everywhere I had to look away and cover my ears from the screams.**

Astrid: "Oh I think I'm going to hurl." I say trying to hold down my lunch.

 **While looking down two big greenish blue clawed feet stood in my sights, so I looked up and what stood there was this packs chief, my nose just a few inches away from his. I could only fall on my ass and squeal.**

Astrid: "Huh, eeeehhhh." I squeal.

Hiccup: "So you heard my call huh, yeah I know it wasn't to help me, no she isn't but she is now a part of our pack." Hiccup says talking to the biggest one.

 **I just couldn't believe that they're not attacking us as well, why… wait Hiccup called them how, to… to help me, and wait part of the pack.**

Astrid: "Hiccup you've got some explaining to do." I growl.

Hiccup: "Yeah sweet cheeks I know but you may want to put this on first, I should probably look at those injuries too, and by the way nice dragonesque figure you got there." He smirks throwing me his cloak.

 **I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth a dragonesque figure, weirdly enough I actually felt warm and fuzzy.**

Astrid: "Wait what?" I say looking down to realize I'm bare ass naked in front of Hiccup.

 **I was so embarrassed, I was naked in front of Hiccup, but thank Thor he's different from other's most would drool or laugh no he just smiles and gives me his cloak.**

Astrid: "Hiccup!" I yell.

 **He helped me get through the forest after patching me up with some medicine I'd never seen before, I never would have guessed someone as clumsy as Hiccup would be so gentle. I will say that the only man that I will ever let touch my body is Hiccup, do not ask why.**

Astrid: "Hey um, Hiccup?" I ask.

 **I got nervous I'd never thanked someone for something like this before.**

Hiccup: "Yes Astrid." He answers.

Astrid: "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me twice." I say blushing.

Hiccup: "Twice?" he questions.

Astrid: "Saving me from them and well giving me your cloak so I'm not walking through the village naked." I blush.

Hiccup: "Oh, no problem mi'lady." He smiles.

 **When we got back to the village I insisted that I could get home myself, but Hiccup followed any way, deep down I was actually happy.**

Hiccup: "Well here we are, have a goodnight Astrid." He bows.

Astrid: "Um, Hiccup wait." I call.

 **I… um… cough… kissed him, sorry Valerie**

Astrid: "Goodnight dragon boy." I giggle.

 **After that experience that day I would never look at Hiccup the same way again. It was also the day I wanted to learn about dragons from his perspective.**


End file.
